Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S2 EP1: A Girl of Wonders
Hoo! And welcome to the 2nd Season premier of Black Arrow and The Great 8! i hope you enjoy this episode! ''Episode Info'' It's been 6 months since Havoc and his Gang were stopped, a lot has changed since then, Robin II became Red Robin, Batman got a new Sidekick Robin III, Riley had gotten along better with her friends, and a New Heroine has arrived in Scarlet City.. ''Episode'' Scarlet City Decomber 15 11:30PM It was a quiet night at the Scarlet City Bank, the guards were patrolling around the Bank protecting it's precious money, but, in the Shadows was a shapeshifting Villainess called Shift about to rob the bank blind. "After i get done with this place, Scarlet city won't know what hit em." She said as she stepped out into the light, she was a White Fox with Red eyes she wore a White Shirt with Black Gloves, pants and Boots, shs also had two guns in two holsters behind her back. Shift then Shapeshifted into one of the male guards and walked towards the vault, on of the guards saw her. "Hey, what are you doing? get back to you-" Shift then punched the guard and knocked him out, she then went to the vault and she planted a bomb on it, she smirked evilly as she walked a good distance away from the vault, she then pressed a red button on her detonator as the bomb exploded, making a way straight to all of the money. "Heh, this was too easy." She started to walk towards the vault until a Golden rope grabbed her around her feet tripping her in the process. "What the!?:" "You know, it's wrong to rob people blind 10 days before Christmas!" A feminine voice said from behind the downed Shift, the Girl walked into the light, it was a 16 year old Tan furred Fox with Green eyes, she wore a Red long-sleeved Shirt with a Yellow "W" on the front, she had Gold Bracelets on her forearms, Blue Denim pants, a Rope on the side of her shorts, and Blue shoes. Shift raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Who are you!?" The Tan Vixen smirked at Shift. "Why, i'm the person who's gonna send you to prison! or at least try to.. but, i'm really, Wonder-Girl!" "Well Wonder-Girl, i got a bit of advice for you." She then slipped her feet out of Wonder-Girl's rope, Wonder-Girl widened her eyes. "Don't keep a Shapeshifter tied up for long." She then jumped up and pulled out her guns and started to shoot at Wonder-Girl, The Tanned Vixen Gasped and put her forearms up in a defensive position, blocking the bullets with her Bracelets. "Ooh, i'm so glad i have these!" She then flew towards Shift and uppercut Shift into the ceiling of the Bank, Shift then fell down only for Wonder-Girl to catch her by the foot. "Well, uh, that was surprisingly easy! heh." Shift then looked up at Wonder-Girl with a smirk. "Not really, you novice heroine." Shift then used her free leg to kick Wonder-Girl in the Chin, letting Shift go, Shift then Swept kicked Wonder Girl in her legs, Shift then got up and stomped on Wonder-Girl's Chest. "Ah!" Wonder-Girl said as she scowled and looked up at Shift, Shift aimed one of her guns at Wonder-Girl's head. "Well, it was nice knowing you, Wonder-Chick, see ya.." Before Shift could pull the trigger, the gun was shot out of her hand by a Black tipped Arrow, Shift and Wonder-Girl looked to the right to see Black Arrow standing there, She was wearing a Black Long-sleeved hooded top with Black Gloves, Black Winter pants, and Black Winter boots, this was her winter attire . "Oh, hi there Reid, it's nice seeing you after so long!!" Shift said with a false smile towards Black Arrow, Riley gave Shift an Angry look. "It's not nice seeing you Sabrina.." She then shot another Arrow at Shif, the Villainess Dodged the Arrow, but her foot loosed on Wonder-Girl's chest, making her able to grab Shift's foot and lift it off of her, Shift stepped back, Wonder-Girl Sprung up and Punched Shift twice, Black Arrow came in and Kicked Shift in the side of the face, Knocking her against a wall knocking her out. "Wow, that was nice how you saved my butt!" Wonder-Girl girl said as she put her hands on her hip and smiled at Riley,, Black Arrow just looked at her. "Yeah, i save people's butts all the time, i've never seen you around here before.." Arrow said as she narrowed her masked eyes at Wonder-Girl. "Well, that's because i've never been here in Scarlet City before! Duh!" She then looked at Riley, "So, i haven't got your name, stranger!" "My names Riley Reid, but, some people call me Black Arrow." "Oh My Gosh! You're Green Arrows Sidekick aren't you! Wonder-Woman always talks about you and him with the Justice league! i've also heard this Spider-Vixen and Spidsr-Fox talk about you two in New York! but, it was goo things though" "Heh, interesting, now i never got your name." "It's Cassandra, Cassandra Sandsmark! or Wonder-Girl, heh." She said chuckling sheepishly, Black Arrow smiled a bit at her. "Hmph, i'm going to call you Cassie, is that cool?" Wonder-Girl the nodded. "Heh, Yeah, it's cool!" They then heard Police car Sirens, Wonder-Girl then looked at Shift leaning against the wall. "Well, let's get out of here, we'll leave her to the cops. We can head back to the lookout tower, i'm sure my friends would love to meet you, maybe we'll have a cup of hot chocolate too." Riley said starting to walk off, motioning Cassie to follow her. "Oh! New friends AND Hot Chocolate!? Awesome! i can wait to see what your friends are like!" The two teenage Vixens flew/Walked out of the Scarlet City Bank leaving Shift to be dealt with by the cops, They both headed back to the lookout tower.. Episode End Category:Premier Category:Episode Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes